The invention relates to a gear mechanism, in particular for adjusting moveable parts in a motor vehicle.
An eccentric toothed wheel gear mechanism is known from EP 0 981 696 B1 in which an eccentric wheel embodied as an internal gearwheel is positioned on an eccentric, which is put into rotation by a drive element embodied as an armature. Arranged within the internal gearwheel is a carrier with external teeth, wherein the external teeth cooperate with the internal teeth of the internal gear by meshing in sections so that a reduced output moment can be gripped by the carrier. The lower efficiency of this type of gear design, which is caused by the friction between the gearing and the bearing of the eccentric wheel, has proven to be disadvantageous, particularly in the case of high step-up ratios. In addition, narrow tolerances must be complied with when manufacturing such a gear mechanism, because, on the one hand, jamming of the gearing from the overdetermined bearing and too much play in the gearing, on the other hand, must be avoided.